


Футболка

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: - Ты мне ничего не хочешь объяснить?
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	Футболка

— Это я, — раздался в трубке голос Лео. Криштиану поудобнее устроился на диване в гостиной, вытянув ноги и предвкушая долгий и со всех сторон неприличный разговор. Уговорить Месси на общение по телефону было практически невозможно, вечно погруженный в свои мысли нападающий предпочитал короткие смски. А тут на тебе, сам позвонил! Не иначе, где-то медведь сдох.

— Я понял. Привет! Как твои…

— Ты мне ничего не хочешь объяснить?

Мысли в голове Роналду моментально встали по стойке «смирно». Дело запахло жареным, кажется, Лео нашел повод прицепиться и вывести полузащитника из себя, что после удаления в матче с Кордобой было делом пары секунд. А для Месси попытки довести Роналду были по-настоящему любимым делом.

_«Он про Хамеса, что ли? Да нет, мы это уже сто раз обсуждали… Или про видео? Так я же там не один, это явно не повод. А может про фразу из интервью? Черт! Черт!»._

— Криштиану, ты меня слышишь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Месси. Криш понял, что бесполезно пытаться догадаться, что собеседник имеет в виду и капитулировал:

— Слышу. Но не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Я не удивлен. Соблаговоли проверить MMSки на своем дебильном телефоне.

— Чего это он дебильный? — оскорбился Криштиану. Месси не удостоил его ответом, только языком цокнул.

— Мне долго ждать? Хватит чесать задницу, сделай то, что я прошу.

Недовольно ворча, Роналду сбросил звонок и полез в сообщения.На снимке, присланном Месси, была заметка из журнала, сфотографированная явно наспех — вряд ли бы Лео стал покупать дешевую бульварную прессу только лишь из-за физиономии Криша на предпоследней странице. Довольное лицо футболиста сопровождала издевательская подпись _«Криштиану Роналду был замечен в футболке с изображением, очень напоминающим его принципиального соперника Лионеля Месси»._

Вот дерьмо! Ебаное дерьмо!

Раздосадованный Роналду отшвырнул злосчастный телефон и вцепился руками в волосы, продирая пальцы сквозь гель. Вот маленький ублюдок! Как он вообще нашел эту дебильную заметку?!

Телефон истошно заорал, высвечивая на экране номер Месси.

— Алло! — гаркнул Криш, изображая крайнюю степень недовольства.

— Придумал объяснение? — насмешливо спросил голос на другом конце провода.

— Какое, к хуям, объяснение? Эту злосчастную футболку подарил мне Икер, давным давно! В тот день я собирался встретиться с Касильясом и решил ее надеть! Мне и в голову не пришло, что на ней твоя блядская фигура!

— Ага, тебя привлекло только слово «легенда?». — Голос Лео просто сочился ядом. — Кажется, кому-то пора в больницу.

— Зачем? — не понял Роналду.

— На срочную операцию по уменьшению своего самомнения. Оно явно превышает размеры твоей задницы.

— Ты второй раз за разговор упоминаешь мою пятую точку. Тебе не кажется, что это тебе пора лечиться от задницезависимости?

— Очень смешно. Я как-нибудь разберусь со своими проблемами, а вот ты вляпался, — констатировал Лео. Криш по его интонации чувствовал, что этот блядский аргентинец улыбается.

— Никто, кроме тебя, не видел этой фотографии.

— На самом деле, мне это очень даже льстит. Хотя, я сам бы не решился на такой поступок для тебя. — В трубке послышался злорадный смех.

— Не очень-то и хотелось! — огрызнулся Роналду, но тут же пожалел: Лео повозился и затих.

— Лео?

— Что?

— Ты позвонил, чтобы испортить мне настроение? — в лоб спросил Роналду.

— Нет. Я увидел фотографию.

— А меня ты увидеть не хочешь? — вырвалось у Криша. Он даже подумать толком не успел, а слова уже повисли в воздухе.

— Хочу.

От этого единственного слова по телу Криштиану растеклась непонятная истома, как будто его укрыли огромным пушистым одеялом.

— Когда ты освободишься? — спросил Месси. Голос у него стал теплый-теплый, как вязкая растопленная карамель. Это всегда означало, что Лионель соскучился.

— Скорее всего, я буду свободен в ближайшее время, пару дней выкрою… А ты сможешь вырваться?

— Я попробую. В любом случае, тебе проще прилететь в Барселону, чем мне в Мадрид. — От этой фразы у Криша екнуло сердце, но он сумел взять себя в руки.

— Договорились. Я позвоню тебе, как только узнаю.

— Криш… Не забудь взять футболку. Я просто обязан вживую увидеть ее на тебе.

— Боюсь спросить, в какой момент.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь.

— Похотливая обезьяна.

— И я тебя люблю.


End file.
